Olympics 2010
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: The world was going to be watching him. Everyone had gathered for this event. Let the games begin! small one shots on the events of the Olympics. Real people mentioned. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was his night. Pride swelled up in his chest as he stepped forward with his boss and heard the cheers of the crowd erupted and were all directed towards him. He remembered that he had felt this before, but it always just filled him with such happiness. Though his head hurt a little and his body was a bit sore from all the work his people had been doing to prepare for this, it was all worth it. Tonight, the whole world was watching him, and only him. No, it wouldn't just be tonight, it was going to last for a while. As he stood and went with his people to line up in the parade, everyone else ran up and either congratulated him or hugged him. Tonight, the start of the Olympics 2010, would be his night. He went to the back but was suddenly pulled away and was hugged tightly.

"Hey Mattie! You know I'm really happy for you making this work so well! It'll be awesome!" his brother, Alfred said as he let him go and patted his back.

"You really think it's good Al?" He asked nervously.

"Of course! You're an awesome host! So lets get out there and win! Both of us will be great!" Alfred said as he pushed his brother towards his athletes. He nodded and waited as the parade kept going and everyone went out. Finally his turn came. He saw his flag waving proudly and the cheers erupted from the crowd. He matched with all of his athletes to see all the people who had come to see this night. _This is really it!_ He thought to himself as he watched the beautiful display, telling the world about his history and the beauty of his land. It made him feel a little nostalgic, watching the dances of how the world used to be. But once he saw that torch light up and the cheers flow again. He knew it was perfect. The Olympics were on!

**Ok! So I wrote this a few nights ago when I was really tired. But I figured why not post it? I'm going to be adding more chapters with the big things and maybe some fake fights between the competing nations. But for now, lets see what happens! Go team America!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the lights went dim and only flashes of cameras lit the area. Matthew laughed as the joke pillar that didn't rise up the first time magically rose up to join the other pillars and he cheered with all of the other nations as it went up and the fire finally touched it.

As he watched the dances and went where all the other nations were standing with their flag bearers, he heard a little bickering between them, some were annoyed but everyone was happy. He stood and watched as all the athletes all walk in he smiled at each one that caught his eye. Through these games they had all learned that their countries were actually people, so they weren't surprised to see them with their flags. They all smiled and waved back at each country. His own athletes finally walked out he felt the pride of his country race within him.

Once everyone sat down, and the performance for the athletes started, he smiled as he moved to sit with all the other nations. They all clapped and waved at him, but right by his seat, three people stood and waited for him, all with a smile on their faces.

The first man ran over and embraced his "son" in a hug.

"Matthieu! I am so proud of you! This has been a wonderful time!" Francis said.

"Merci papa! That means so much to me!" Matthew said as he fatherly figure let him go and took his seat. The next man came up to him and also hugged him.

"Matthew, this has been such a good time and bloody hell! You beat us all in gold's! You did me proud!" Arthur cheered. Matthew laughed and nodded at Arthur. He was still grateful to the support Arthur had always given him and this made him feel like he was glowing. As Arthur stepped away, Matthew looked up at the last person, who he had just seen a few hours ago but then, it had been completely different. As this last nation went up to him, he couldn't help but smile as he was pulled into another hug.

"You're the greatest Mattie! This was the best Olympics ever!" Alfred said and hugged him. Hearing that, after he had seen his brother look so defeated earlier before he had congratulated him, it made tears of joy start falling down his face and hugged his brother back. The two of them went and sat down together and watched the ceremonies continue.

As the song of his own land, Heracles, and Ivan's played he smiled and clapped at all of it. The whole part of this belonged to them. Heracles, in the honor of his mother, smiled and waved at the world. Matthew smiles and blushed a little that the world was really looking right at him. Finally, Ivan stood up as his national anthem played. When it finished, he turned around and smiled at Matthew.

"This was a good time da! I had fun here. Though you may have beaten me in hockey, I'll beat you next time. In hockey and in hosting." He said as he looked forward to watch the preview the next games. Alfred glared at Ivan and moved a little closer to his brother.

"Don't listen to him. No one will beat you! Well, maybe I will when I host again, but still! It'll be hard to! No commie bastard will beat you!" Alfred promised. Matthew smiled but also knew he was annoyed by how the Russian astronauts had come out as if to point and laugh at America's pride. Oh well, it was bound to happen.

As the preview started, he watched in awe as the beauty of Russia started showing itself. He didn't know Ivan's home looked like that. He heard his brother scoff at it and turn away. Though it was impressive, Matthew still believed that his was better.

As the ceremonies came to a close, he felt proud as Neil Young came out and started singing. He was surprised to know a lot of people didn't know he was a Canadian. Though Matthew hadn't really been noticed a lot before so it wasn't too much of a surprise. As the song continued, people slowly started to see the flame on the torch go out little by little. When the song had finished, the flames were completely out. He was thankful that nothing went wrong with the pillars this time. Yet he kept crying as it all finished. Alfred sighed and hugged him again.

This next part filled him with pride. People were coming out, telling the world why they were all proud to be Canadian. William Shatner made him laugh as he talked about his views of Canadian lifestyle. Though a lot of people were confused. Matthew and Alfred laughed really hard at it. Catherine Ohara made them laugh too. She was so perfect in some stereotypes of the Canadians. Alfred, who knew his brother the best, was dying of laughter and kept saying, "Mattie! This is so you!" Michael J. Fox was up next. All of these people we just so proud to be a part of his house.

As a Mountie started singing, they were all amazed at his voice. Until some girls in Mountie uniforms came out and helped reveal it was a singer, Michael Buble. As he sang "The Maple Leaf Forever", Matthew jumped up and cheered. More Mounties came out and he couldn't help but laugh as they danced. Hockey players came out and were doing a mock hockey game with even a child pretending to be a puck. Giant cut out players appeared along with Mounties. The other nations clapped and laughed as maple leaves and canoes started appearing. It was all so beautiful to Matthew. Finally, the dances ended with giant inflatable beavers and a moose coming out and everyone there sang the last bit of the song. Everything that seemed to represent his land, his people, himself was out there for the world to see. The lights shinned and he screamed along with all his people as everyone gave one last standing ovation to him and his home. He looked out and felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to see Kumajiro and immediately picked him up and hugged him.

"Well Kumajiro, We did a great job here, didn't we?" Matthew asked the polar bear. The bear gave him a confused looked and sniffed him.

"Who are you again?" The polar bear asked. Before Matthew could even open his mouth, a reply came for him.

"He's Canada!" Every nation shouted and laughed as they moved closer to hug the now completely embarrassed nation. He had done it. He finally had been able to shine.

**WOW! That was fun! So I did one for the opening, and now one for the closing! This year's Olympics were amazing! Great job Canada! AND GREAT JOB TEAM USA!!! Alright guys! Please review!**


End file.
